


Teen Troubles

by Sparkles21



Series: My Prompt’s for OQ Prompt Party 2018 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cliffhanger, Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Secret Crush, Teenage Crush, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles21/pseuds/Sparkles21
Summary: Robin tells Regina that she deserves better than her current boyfriend.





	Teen Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Saturday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!
> 
> Prompt #199. Robin tells Regina that she deserves better than her current boyfriend.

Regina and Robin were both sixteen and had been best friends for a few years now. They had both been the lonely outcast kids at school and soon met and bonded because of that. From that day on they were inseparable, not even Regina's boyfriend of three months could stop them from drifting apart.

But it's not like she would ever leave Robin to spend time with Arthur because honestly, she wasn't all that into him. She did like him quite a bit but she didn't really like him like him, they were only really together because their mother's had set them up. Their mother's who were good friends and both wanted to make sure their children had a wealthy and stable life, which apparently meant that Regina had to be with Arthur to have that.

Regina didn't care about a wealthy life (sure it was a bonus) but she would rather have someone who she loved and who loved her back, and if she was being honest with herself, she didn't really see Arthur being that person, but who knows, she's still young so maybe in a few months her love for Arthur will finally kick in.

Although the love she felt for Robin had happened instantly, but maybe that was because they had a lot in common and because it was only a best friend sort of love.

(Well it used to be back in the beginning, but now?)

* * *

It was a Saturday evening and Regina was at Robin's house studying. They both were having a bunch of exams next week so they were preparing for them, making sure that they would do their best.

They had been studying now for about an hour, going back and forth between maths and science and testing each other on their knowledge, but now they were both silently reading, had been doing that for the past fifteen minutes or so (well, not so much reading for Regina, not when she had something else bigger on her mind).

Regina pulled the base of the pen out from between her teeth and turned to Robin. "Have you ever had sex?" she blurted out.

Robin's head shot around to face her with a furrowed brow. "Ugh... why do you ask?"

Regina sighed and leaned back against the wall where Robin's bed was propped up against. "Because me and Arthur have been together for three months now and I think he wants to have sex with me, but I'm not sure if I should or not, and I can't talk to mother about it or my sister because she'd just tell our mother, and seeing as your my best friend, I just want some advice."

Robin cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck and then leaned back against the wall the same as Regina. "Umm... well, do you feel ready?"

Regina shrugged and let out a huff of air as she shook her head. "That's just it, I don't know."

Robin turned his whole body around to face his best friend. "If you're not sure I think that answers your question. You should only do something that you're one hundred percent sure with." He placed his hand on top of Regina's and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles to sooth her.

"But if I don't I'll disappoint him because I know he wants it," she whispered.

Robin sat up straight and his brow furrowed deeply. "How do you know he wants to have sex with you? Has he pressured you into anything?! You can tell me if he has, Regina, I'll be more than happy to have a word with him!"

Regina shook her head and took hold of his hand this time. "No, not really..."

"But...?" He could sense that there was more to what she was telling him, and that was confirmed when her cheeks turned a sheer rose colour just before she looked down.

"The other day I went round to his house to help him with his math," she began. "When I got there he'd gone to the store to buy snacks so his mom just told me to wait for him in his room. Anyway, I needed to use the bathroom so I went into his ensuite, but there was no toilet paper so I went into his cabinet under the sink to get some and I found a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, both unopened."

"Oh." Was all Robin said, so she was right about her suspicions, unless there was somebody else, but Arthur wouldn't do that to Regina (would he?)

"There has been a few times when he's wanted us to do other stuff when his parents weren't home, but I didn't want to do anything. That's the real reason why we broke up last month. When I came here crying I said it was because Arthur dumped me... but it wasn't, I wasn't actually bothered about that. It was really because we had been on his bed that day kissing and he wanted to... touch me but I wouldn't let him. That was the third time that month that he wanted to do something to me or vice versa and because of that he got angry and called me some horrible names."

Robin's fists clenched tightly as he felt the blood boil in him, he couldn't believe that asshole. If Regina had told him the truth a month ago he would have gone straight round to his and knocked his two front teeth out. How dare he make his best friend cry just because she wasn't ready for something.

"Regina you never told me about that. God, he's a fucking prick for that! You deserve someone better than him! If he can't accept the word no and that you're not ready than he's a twat!"

Regina continued to look down in her lap, she had slipped her hand away from Robin's was the conversation got heavy so she could nervously pick at the skin around her nails (a terrible habit of hers her mother would scold her for, but she couldn't seem to break it).

"I didn't tell anyone, I didn't think they would understand because everyone but me seems to be having sex or doing something related to it. I was embarrassed."

"Not everyone, I've not done anything." He admitted with a shrug.

Regina turned and looked at him. "But what about that girl you started seeing back when me and Arthur got together? The one you met at that party? Marian, I think her name was?"

"Yeah it was Marian, but nothing happened. She was just a distraction because the person I wanted to be with... who I still want to be with is already taken," he confessed, and god it took all he had in him to not look away from his best friend, the beautiful young woman who he had been in love with for a little under a year now.

Regina's eyebrows piqued with interest. "Who is that?" she asked, her teeth snagging at her bottom lip, biting softly down on it as if she knew what Robin was going to say (but how could she know? She just couldn't).

Robin took in a deep breath, this what it, he was going to do it, he was going to tell her. He just hoped that it wouldn't back fire. He prayed their friendship didn't suffer if she turned him down.

"She's somebody smart... and caring... and kind... and most of all beautiful..." He gave her a warm smile as his stomach flipped and his heart pounded wildly in his chest. "She's my best friend."


End file.
